


STFU

by necroscura



Category: Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blood, Forced Orgasm, Gunplay, M/M, No se que más taggear, Out of Character, Rape Fantasy, o eso quiero creer, pero el contexto lo justifica, pero eso básicamente
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-13 12:17:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20174125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/necroscura/pseuds/necroscura
Summary: Alguien tiene una fantasía retorcida.





	STFU

**Author's Note:**

> lean los taggs por favor les tkm

Es el quinto día y Neku lo sabe todo. No deja de reproducirse en su cabeza, como una cinta de video vieja y gastada.

Está en Edogawa, admirando el mural de CAT cual niño en plena Navidad. Está muy lejos de ser la primera vez que se dedica a mirarlo, a trazar cada línea con sus dedos y maravillarse siempre que encuentra un nuevo detalle que la anterior ocasión pasó por alto, pero la sonrisa en su cara es genuina como pocas veces y la fascinación por el arte de CAT incrementa a cada segundo que pasa contemplando la pared grafitteada.

El momento tan íntimo –porque así lo ve Neku, como un momento en el que puede ser honesto consigo mismo- se ve interrumpido por una silueta. Sus pasos son pesados, corre mirando a todos lados como si se asegurara de que nadie lo sigue y cuando se encuentra frente a Neku, se detiene. Tiene un arma en la mano y la sonrisa de Neku se deforma en un gesto de horror tan pronto Joshua eleva lentamente su brazo hasta que el cañón apunta directo a su pecho, sin titubear ni por un segundo: está decidido y sus ojos parecen mercurio líquido cuando se encuentran con los suyos, sonriéndole como si hubiera esperado toda la vida para esto. Para matarlo.

Neku ni siquiera tiene tiempo para gritar –o tal vez el sonido ensordecedor al jalar el gatillo enmudecen su agonía- y lo último que ve es la euforia plasmada en el rostro de Joshua a la vez que la pólvora desaparece en el aire en forma de humo a través de la pistola.

Todo este tiempo, sin ser consiente, había estado bailando al son de Joshua.

Así llegó al juego de los Reapers: Joshua lo mató y se atreve a repetir la escena en su mente de manera tan tranquila aun teniéndolo enfrente suyo, sin que la expresión de su rostro cambie ni por un solo momento, como si en realidad el haberlo matado no significara nada para él. Luego, no contento con ser el culpable de quitarle la vida, lo buscó para ser su compañero, entre todas las personas disponibles en Shibuya, decidió escoger a quien había matado.

Desde hace dos semanas su vida es un lío de sucesos sórdidos, carentes de sentido. Todo parece ser una broma de mal gusto en la que no tiene otra opción más que participar y la sola posibilidad de que Joshua esté detrás de esto hace que le tiemblen las manos de ira pura.

De alguna manera Joshua terminó muerto una semana después- y Neku quiere pensar que es el castigo divino manifestándose, no puede dejar de intentar adivinar en qué clase de situación se vio envuelto para terminar de esa manera y solo le queda esperar, desde el fondo de su corazón, que al menos durante su último aliento haya sufrido tal y como se merece sufrir. Y ni siquiera entonces sería suficiente, porque Joshua le quitó todo y Neku quiere que de alguna manera pague, que sienta la misma desesperación que él sufrió cuando despertó en el cruce sin recordar nada, más confundido que nunca, sin saber si realmente valía la pena regresar a la vida.

Pero para Joshua esto es un juego. Se ríe y habla con secretismos, pretendiendo que es divertido de alguna manera. Neku se pregunta si Joshua seguiría riéndose de la misma manera si esta vez fuera él quien sostuviera la pistola a su dirección, con el cañón a quemarropa contra su pecho, tan cerca que podría sentir el frío del metal a través de la delgada tela de su camisa. Por supuesto que sí, el bastardo seguiría riéndose al no creerlo capaz de jalar el gatillo- y en parte llevaba razón, Neku no se atrevería jamás, pero puede asegurar que pronto esa sonrisa cínica sería borrada de su rostro de un golpe en seco, seguido por el satisfactorio sonido de los huesos de su nariz quebrándose. No iba a matarlo, iba a hacerlo rogar por que se detuviera.

-Uh, ¿así que te gusta jugar pesado, querido? Neku.-diría, con los ojos entrecerrados. El rojo de su sangre escurriendo de sus fosas nasales haría un lindo contraste entre sus dientes blancos cuando abriera los labios para forzar una sonrisa.

-Nada de esto es un juego.

Y entonces pasaría la pistola por debajo de su camisa, acariciando su estómago y delineando el borde de sus costillas con el cañón y ahí sería cuando la respiración de Joshua, ya bastante agitada por el reciente golpe, comenzaría a cortarse al sentir el tacto helado del arma, acercándose lentamente a su pecho hasta rozar sus pezones. Y Joshua, ni siquiera en ese momento le pediría que se detuviera, su orgullo se pondría en su camino antes de que pudiese decir palabra y se dedicaría a mirarlo con el mentón en alto, los hombros rectos y las pupilas vibrando, esperando por su próximo movimiento e intentando convencerse de que tenía todo bajo control, que aún tenía a Neku bajo su control. Con ese pensamiento en mente, Joshua hablaría de nuevo, burlándose:

-¿Sabes para qué es eso que tienes en la mano?

Neku, en respuesta, le cruzaría la cara con una bofetada, de aquellas que nublan la vista y hacen perder el equilibrio, y Joshua caería contra el pavimento de alguna calle desolada de Shibuya, en donde nadie, ningún jugador ni reaper vendría a ofrecerle su ayuda. En el momento en que su espalda choca en el piso, Joshua se daría cuenta de que tal vez... tal vez sí está sucediendo. Neku no le daría tiempo de actuar bajo sus instintos, sin perder el tiempo se posicionaría sobre él, con sus rodillas a cada lado de sus caderas, sosteniéndolo firmemente en su lugar por la muñeca mientras la pistola se haría un lugar entre su clavícula y cuello, obligándolo a alzar la mirada con el cañón aplastándose de manera dolorosa en su mentón.

La expresión altanera de Joshua caería con los ojos muy abiertos, cuando el tintineo metálico al Neku retirar el seguro llegara a sus oídos.

-Lo sé perfectamente. -le diría, acercándose a su rostro, con la voz tan densa y obscura como el alquitrán que Joshua no tendría otra opción más que echar la cabeza para atrás e intentar alejarse cuando sintiera su aliento acariciar su piel, irracionalmente, a pesar de estar amenazado con un arma. Qué impropio de Joshua sería.

Tal vez intentaría alcanzar su teléfono como último recurso, pero Neku utilizaría el mango de la pistola para enterrarle otro golpe. El crujir de los huesos rotos de su nariz y la luz roja que le quemaría por detrás de los ojos serían su última advertencia, soltando un gemido ahogado como reflejo del dolor. Neku retiraría su mano de la muñeca de Joshua para probarlo y al ver que el otro se queda quieto, resignándose, se sonreiría a sí mismo con satisfacción. Ya era hora de que alguien lo pusiera en su lugar y ya que nadie se había atrevido a hacerlo, entones Neku se encargaría de ello.

Con la pesada mirada de Joshua clava en él, Neku pasaría su mano por la cadera de Joshua, bajando hasta meterse en sus pantalones y ropa interior. Quizás ese sería el momento exacto en el que Joshua finalmente jadearía, con sorpresa, con miedo. Si antes ese leve roce en su pecho pudo haberse catalogado como una casualidad, -que quiso creer que fue una coincidencia ambigua, la mano que se dedica a acariciarlo con gentileza fingida debajo de sus ropas no da lugar a segundas interpretaciones. Las intenciones son más que claras y Neku disfrutaría cada segundo de su terror.

-Neku. No te atrevas.-le pediría, su timbre de voz se escucharía patéticamente débil y tembloroso.- No me hagas esto. No te hagas esto.

Ah, si. Joshua definitivamente diría algo como eso, incluso en un momento como aquel se empeñaría en meterse en su cabeza, en ser un parásito escurridizo. Intentar hacerlo sentir culpable por lo que está a punto de hacer, como si tal cosa fuese posible en esa situación, pero esta vez no iba a funcionar: cuando tomó la pistola y apuntó, fue cuando marcó su punto de no retorno. Está plenamente consciente y lo acepta.

Neku no le respondería -¿para qué lo haría?- y comenzaría a mover con fuerza su mano bajo los pantalones de Joshua, masturbando su miembro flácido y olvidándose de ser gentil. Joshua gemiría, en una mezcla de dolor y placer, por la manera en que las lágrimas se acumularían en las esquinas de sus ojos mientras la sangre comenzaría a correr hacia su entrepierna. Sus piernas se sacudirían en un intento desesperado de huir, sus uñas clavándose en el pavimento, pero Neku presionaría de nuevo el cañón del arma contra el borde de su mandíbula y cerraría su puño bruscamente alrededor su glande como un recordatorio vívido de su impotencia. Joshua soltaría un gemido parecido a un sollozo, congelándose en el suelo.

Con su mano libre se las ingeniaría para acercar el cuerpo de Joshua hacia él y bajar sus pantalones y ropa interior hasta sus muslos. Con su erección al descubierto, las piernas de Joshua probablemente temblarían un poco antes de que Neku empuje dos dedos dentro, en seco y sin preparación alguna. Su espalda se arquearía ante el dolor y echaría su cabeza para tras, con la boca abierta y los labios agitándose, tratando de formular un grito que simplemente no podría permitirse emitir por mera cuestión de orgullo- del poco orgullo que le queda.

El calor sería abrumador, asfixiante alrededor de los dedos de Neku. El solo pensar en un hundirse en esa cavidad apretada y de textura aterciopelada lo haría sentir un tirón en la entrepierna, solo entonces Neku comenzaría a mover su mano, enterrándose hasta los nudillos y viendo como Joshua lucha por no descomponerse cada vez que sus dedos entran y salen de él con fiereza, por no gritar o gemir o llorar. No pasaría mucho tiempo cuando finalmente se aburriera y se decidiera por alzar las caderas de Joshua, inclinando su cuerpo para atravesarlo de golpe, apenas lubricado con un escupitajo. Joshua gritaría, al fin, desde lo más profundo de sus pulmones y el calor abrasador y nauseabundo de su interior se sentiría tan bien, pero no podría compararse en lo absoluto a la satisfacción que le provocaría observarlo, con la cara roja e hinchada, cubierta en un camino brillante de lágrimas, su expresión engreída de hace unos minutos atrás se habría transformado en puro dolor y miedo y sufrimiento, todo por él. No podía haber un sentimiento más placentero que aquel en este mundo tan maravilloso.

Neku no perdería ni un segundo y empezaría a empujar sus caderas contras las otras, en cada estocada llegaría un poco más y más profundo, con el simple propósito de romper y arruinar todo a su paso, de que Joshua no sea capaz de olvidar ni un solo segundo. Al principio sus gritos y gimoteos, su voz destrozada por el llanto llamándolo, pronunciando su nombre en un ruego incoherente e inútil como si de verdad pensara que Neku podría detenerse de tan solo pedirlo, puede ser que haya sido encantador, pero después de un tiempo de embestirlo comenzaría a ser molesto, por lo que le llevaría la punta de la pistola a la boca, obligándolo a cerrar sus labios alrededor de ella para callarle la maldita boca de una buena vez.

Apretar el gatillo y derramar sus sesos en la acera sería tan fácil, pensaría. Pero no sería satisfactorio. Joshua tenía que sufrir.

Sus gemidos amortiguados y el sonido de sus dientes golpeando el metal sería enfermizamente erótico y estimulante. No iba a detenerse, no podría detenerse. Podría sentir como con cada movimiento lo lastima y lo desgarra, que lo consume en cuerpo y alma y que no va a dejar absolutamente nada de él, que lo ha convertido en todo menos en sí mismo y no quedarán sobras que ningún carroñero pudiese robar.

-No tienes ida de lo patético que te ves.-le diría y Joshua no podría hacer nada más que llorar con más fuerza.

Al mirar hacia abajo vería su erección entrar y salir del interior de Joshua, manchado en una mezcla de sangre ajena y sus propios fluidos, el pene de Joshua, de una sombra de rojo alarmante por la irritación, balanceándose al ritmo de su cruel intrusión. En ese momento comenzaría a mover sus cadenas con más ímpetu, toscamente, Joshua retorciendo su cuerpo a su merced, Neku se inclinaría hasta apoyar su pecho en el de él, respirando pesadamente en la clavícula del otro. Llamaría por él, pronunciando un diminutivo de su nombre en suspiros entrecortados, con falsa intimidad y dulzura, denso como miel fermentada. Josh...

Neku tendría el mejor orgasmo de su vida dentro suyo, en una dura estocada que dejaría la parte baja del cuerpo de Joshua en el aire, torciéndolo en un ángulo doloroso y mordiendo justo en su cuello hasta que la boca le supiera a sangre y sudor, al mismo tiempo en el que Joshua sentiría una humedad impropia quemando sus entrañas. Neku se quedaría un momento de esa manera, dejando que el placer viscoso de su clímax se esfumara y luego retirándose, observando con fascinación que, al salir, rojo y blanco se deslizan lentamente fuera de Joshua hasta mojar entre sus piernas.

Retiraría el arma de la boca de Joshua, mojada en saliva sangrienta y luego jalaría su cuerpo hasta recostarlo en su regazo. No le habría costado ni un poco de esfuerzo, tal vez para ese entonces su mirada gris estaría tan vacía que se tornaría completamente negra, su espíritu tan destrozado y pisoteado que Joshua no pondría resistencia alguna. Neku lo besaría, juntaría sus labios con los otros para saborear la sangre y saliva del interior de su boca y Joshua no tendría la fuerza ni voluntad para siquiera responder –o reaccionar.

Neku llevaría su mano de vuelta a la entrepierna de Joshua, bombeando su aún dura erección. Joshua se sacudiría entre sus brazos, lloriqueando en el borde del sufrimiento y el placer, porque en el fondo le gusta, Neku está seguro, le está haciendo un favor con todo esto y no tendría el derecho de olvidarlo jamás, hasta el último de sus días. Joshua se correría en su mano después de un tiempo y luego, Neku---

Están en la cafetería de Hanekoma, Joshua le está diciendo algo sobre que su rastreador no funciona y Neku espera con los puños cerrados, sentado en una mesa.

Quiere gritarle, preguntarle por qué lo mató, por qué se siente con el poder de decidir que pertenece a este lugar, pero la erección debajo de su ropa es bochornosa y siente que podría vomitar en cualquier segundo por imaginarse cosas tan desagradables.

\- Señor H, ¿dónde queda el baño?


End file.
